Protecting my precious people
by Jyo-Chan
Summary: I'm not sure about the genre...anyways...Naruto is on a search of finding his precious people and what he would do as Hokage one day. He would protect his precious people...Summary sucks yea...slight NaruGaa


This is a slight Naruto and Gaara little fic! I love those two couple! A little funny though...By the by...I don't own Naruto or Gaara and if I did! I would make Gaara come out sooner and make him be in all the episodes and maybe threaten a few more people here and there and all that!

* * *

I walked around the streets of Konoha, my hands in my pockets and my head slightly lowered. I hear them talking, not exactly talking, more like hushed whispers. I can feel them looking at me, their hateful glares like daggers piercing me. Well…they aren't really glares anymore, more like fearful looks. 

I don't get it…why do people hate me? It doesn't make sense. I thought I was supposed to be praised for being the vessel of that damned fox…But no…of course not. They hate me because they think I'm the damned fox himself.

At first, I came out to go to my favourite place in the whole world, Ichiraku ramen. But now I just wanna get back home again. The way they looked at me just made my appetite disappear.

One day I will be acknowledged, heck I'll even die for it. Maybe not…they'll probably celebrate my death and make up a stupid festival for my departure. But I'll try to earn their respect, no matter what.

I saw it, the ramen stand. Its aroma dancing around my nose, tempting me to grab a bowl or two but I just don't feel like it anymore. I walked past it taking the long way back to the apartment.

Even if I hate them, I'll still protect them. They are part of the village and as future Hokage, I must protect them. If I couldn't protect the villagers, then I'll just protect my precious people. Like Oyaji! He's nice, he gives me a free bowl of ramen everyonce in a while. And one of those people that care about me. Sakura, my first crush. Sure, sometimes she treats me like dirt but I know she cares about me even if just a little. Iruka-sensei, the first person to see me as me and not some damned fox. Sasuke, my rival and my best friend. He can be a pain sometimes but he makes a great team-mate. I couldn't ask for a better person. Kakashi-sensei, a little perverted but a good teacher. He does give Sasuke a lot more attention but I guess that's because of that seal. Kiba, nothing much to say about him but he's nicer to me since the exam. I must have punched some sense into him.

I didn't know why, but I ended up in front of the training grounds. The one where me, Sakura and Sasuke had that test about the bells. That was a pain but we became Genins that day. I stopped in front of the pole where I got tied to. Ah memories.

And then I remembered Hinata. She's nice to me but she's nice to everyone too. But at least she doesn't hate me. Neji, the guy that talks about fate and destiny. What a guy. Raised to be emotionless, I can't imagine my life like that. He's strong and he thought I was weak. That was of course up until the exam. Now he respects me a lot more than normal. Shikamaru is kinda lazy and all but he's smart and one of the few friends I have. Chouji too but not so much as Ino though. Thinks I'm stupid and all that, but she's Sakura's friend so I gotta protect her too. Just so that I don't get punched by Sakura again.

I smiled and looked up at the sky, it was getting darker, not because it was nearly night time, but it was because it was starting to rain. Oh joy. I walked off.

I have to be Hokage one day. I just have to, because I want to protect my friends and all my precious people. Tsunade is one of them, sure she can be an old hag sometimes but she's funny and I win all the time since she's a horrible gambler. Jiraiya too that old perverted hermit. He's a great teacher, he respects me even though he did almost try to kill me once. Pushing me off a cliff just s I could learn a technique isn't a good enough excuse but it got me to learn it faster which is kinda good. And yea, can't forget Konohamaru too. A little bit of a rebel he is, but I guess that's kinda like me. Calls me his brother, that's nice. What about Lee though? Ok fine. I admit that he's kinda freaky with the eyebrows but he respects me and I respect him.

It was starting to rain now. I could feel the little pitter patters of raindrops on my head. I sighed and walked a little faster to get to my apartment.

But I guess I gotta thank the villagers for making me the person I am today. They made me treasure the few little things I have and I'm grateful for that. Even though I have people that respect me and maybe love me, what I really want is someone that knows the feeling of loneliness and pain. The suffering I had to go through when I was little. I want real understanding. People like Iruka-sensei say that they are aware of how I'm feeling but they don't really grasp that kind of feeling. That's where Gaara comes in. He's like me yet, so unlike me. We both have demons within us, and we both have been rejected and hated all throughout our life. But he didn't find people to acknowledge him, I did. I wondered if Iruka-sensei never accepted me, would I have become like him? What's worst is that he can't sleep which makes him go somewhat unstable. I bet if I never slept I would've killed people that pissed me off too. But is he precious to me?

I finally made it back to my apartment but I'm wet from head to toe. Although I didn't mind much. The rain makes it feel better. As if it's washing all my troubles away. I fumbled in my pocket to find my keys and managed to get it out. My hands were slightly shaking from the cold but I got into the house anyway.

"I'm home…" I walked into the apartment. Ever since Gaara's moved in, it's become much cleaner. I could see his gourd leaning on the wall nearby the door. I dumped my keys into a frog bowl. I don't know why, I just bought it because it looks nice. That must mean that I like frogs. I can summon frogs and I even got a frog pouch.

"Welcome home…" I looked to where the voice came from and there he was. In a corner that was darker than the others. He looked at me, with eyes of respect not hate. I don't remember why I invited him to stay over, but it was probably because he was just roaming around the village and Tsunade said that he can stay for as long as he wants. As long as he doesn't kill anybody then that's fine. I sighed again and walked into my bedroom.

I dumped myself on top of it. I couldn't be bother changing out of my wet clothes. I'm too tired to do anything. I don't care if I got sick. Nobody would care anyways. I just wanna sleep. My left hand was hanging idly off the side of the bed and I slowly closed my eyes.

"…You've been thinking too much…" I opened my eyes again but I didn't move. I couldn't be bothered shifting my position.

"So?" I replied with a hint of curiosity as to why Gaara would ask such a question.

"You're…dull." I couldn't see his face but I could tell he looks the same as before. Emotionless.

"I'm just tired…" my eyes felt heavy and I just wanted to close them but Gaara spoke again.

"You haven't been training today…" it sounded somewhat annoyed?

"Yea so?" I could hear him come closer, every step he took was with caution. I don't know why. My bed moved slightly and I could feel his body heat. I twisted my head a little and stared at him from the corner of my eye. He looked stern.

"Thinking too much can make you tired…" he stared at me and I could see a flicker of concern behind those masked eyes.

"I guess so…" I closed my eyes again, slowly drifting off to sleep.

"You should change…you're cold…" he got off the bed and made his way to the cupboard. This time I reluctantly pushed myself up, wondering why he would care about me.

"…I don't wanna…I'm too tired…" I slightly pouted my lips and squinted my eyes.

"Then I'll change you…" I blushed when I heard that comment and he turned around and smirked at me. I looked away.

That was weird but I suppose that it's his way of showing that he cares for me. I guess Gaara is one of my precious people after all.

* * *

Well? What cha think? It's my first attempt at a Naruto and Gaara fic! Heehehee... 


End file.
